


El Capitano

by Tyrone_Soulsmite



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: College AU, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders-centric, Dreamed of this one, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of alcohol, Mentions of car accident, One Shot, cursed patton, don't aks please, dreams are weird, i will leave it to you if you see this as logincecality or pre-relationship LAMP/DLMP or whatever, logicality - Freeform, roman is great with girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:54:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29061669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrone_Soulsmite/pseuds/Tyrone_Soulsmite
Summary: Don’t ask, I dreamed of this last night XD But it was way too cute to not write it!In order to hide from their head master, Roman sees no other solution than to hide in one of the girl's rooms and to climb back to his room through the window. Not remembering that he tried this stunt before.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Some girls, Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 3





	El Capitano

“Go over the fire ladder! I’ll catch up to you” ,He whisper-shouted over to the pair that already made it half through the window, as they heard the headmaster approaching from the hall. There wouldn’t be enough time for Roman to follow them, he needed to hide and that fast if he didn’t want to get caught in the girls commons and risk to fly from the school. Logan and Patton were already on their way, and Roman ran out of options. Why did they think taking this shortcut was a good idea? Oh yeah, they didn't. Roman did all alone and now that’s what he would get from it. But, the deus ex machina decided to be merciful to him, and made him see that one of the room doors was ajar. So he quickly took the chance and sneaked into the girls room to hide. Thankfully it was empty so he could stay here for a bit. A sigh of relief flooted him, as he took a few steps back, running a hand through his reddish hair.

“Fuck that was close” 

Tho he wished to have just climbed after Pat and Lo. Would have been easier and maybe fast enough on second thought. Oh well… too late now. He only prayed he didn’t have to wait too long here. The girls who this room belonged to could come back any minute and they already were lucky enough no one saw them. Plus: He REALLY wanted to be with the two right now. This day has already been stressful enough and today the deadline would end. Which meant Patton would be finally safe… In the past month Patton had to live with a curse. Roman and Logan had been on edge this whole time to keep him safe from all sorts of things that the universe threw at them. Don’t ask how it came to that, just don’t. It was already enough stress to calm his racing heart and get his breathing under control to not make too much noise. He put his ear to the door and- DAMMIT- she was still outside. And not only that, she talked with other teachers and a few students now. 

“Good fuck, what are they even doing here anyways?!” ,Roman cursed. He couldn’t stay here. What would they think of him? Standing all dirty and with a ragged jacket in a girls room he didn’t even know? So he began to look around. Nothing. No Vents, no side doors, only a window. Wait… a window. On silent soles he stepped closer and carefully opened the window, looking out. Perfect. Just above was their room, but with no ladder. He would have to pray that the ivy on the wall could hold him. Slowly he climbed on the desk, ready to climb out of the- 

“Ah, so El Capitano honors us again with his visit”  
If Roman had already put a leg outside the window, he might as well would have fallen out. But fortunately he was still enough inside to just let out a startled squee. Welp… there they were. Four girls that this room belonged to. Great… 

“uh…. ‘El Capitano’?” ,Roman asked perplex while lifting a brow. The girls didn’t seem hostile as they got in and went about their things as if Roman wasn’t even there. Like this was something normal. The redhead came closer with a confused grin. “Wait, seriously? Are you sneaking through so many windows that you already forgot?” His brows knitted together as he tried to recall. When realization hit him, a red flush filled his cheeks. “oh- oh god, yes.”  
The girl let out a small chuckle, her friends joined in. “You were so drunk that you mistook our room for yours and wanted to climb up to yours through the window. And you kept throwing spanish word in while you wanted us to call you ‘El Capitano’”  
As embarrassing as this was, it was also kinda funny thinking back. He didn’t remember much from that night, only that he woke up with a bottle of tequila in a girls dorm with a pink shirt on. He was so paranoid that he slept with one of them, that his mind tried desperately to forget that hungover.  
“From that on, always when one of us was about to do something stupid on alcohol, we call it “Don’t do a capitano””  
Roman grinned a bit honored. “Well in my defense: If I hadn’t been this wasted I would have nailed that climb!”  
“Suuuure” ,a girl sitting on her bed chuckled. The redhead walked to her cabinet, where they hoarded most of their food and pulled out a nearly finished bottle of tequila. “Ever since we were waiting for you to come back and finally get your trash”  
“You kept it? Couldn’t you have just thrown it out?”  
“Is it our job to clean after the man, after he vanished that morning from our bathtub? Without even a thank you for hiding him or saving his stupid ass?” ,she smirked back.  
“Okay fair.” ,he rubbed his neck, “Thanks for that, but i cannot climb with a bottle in my hand”  
“Well guess you’ll have to come back another time then. Now if you allow the question El Capitano-”  
“Actually my name is-”  
“Nope.” ,she interrupted back, “El Capitano suits you. Besides, if anyone asks us whose bottle this is, it’s better if no one of us knows your name. But I’m Ella” ,she shook his hand with a smirk, which he returned.  
“Now then, Cap. Why are you here?”  
“Oh well… it’s a long story” That statement didn’t seem to bother the girls much, they leaned forward interest and Roman quickly noticed: They’d be an attentive audience. So he sat back on the table and began to tell them from the most deathly month of his life.

One and a half hours later, Roman said in a braid train that the girls spontaneously decided to form while listening to Roman’s tale. He didn’t know if they REALLY believed anything he said, but at least they were nice enough to act like it and not mock him. Outside the sun slowly came closer to the horizon and the hot summer air warmed the room together with the red light of the oncoming sunset. With Roman’s soft, yet melodic voice, it was really nice to listen to him, while he caught up to the events from today. Where they left the town library and were so close to getting hit by several cars, while trying to escort Patton back to the campus. Dodging a wild raccoon and a bicyclist who just HAD to run him over and ruin his favorite jacket.  
“It was like the universe was against us. Well… it had been this whole month, but as we checked the dates again and knew we were close to the end, it was like it was giving us all it had on the home stretch. So we needed to run to the last safe place to wait out the last few hours of the curse. But we couldn’t walk over the campus-”  
“Why not?” ,asked Edna. Turning around, her braid finally finished by Roman, to face him.  
Roman’s face lit up a bit red for the second time that evening. “Because my crush was there and I embarrassed myself last thursday in front of him. So he clearly didn’t need to see me all dirty and raggedy. The group let out some soft chuckles and exchanged a few gentle grins. “You are such a himbo, I’m sure he would have found it cute.”  
“Well ladies, not taking that chance. YET. In this moment all that mattered was getting Patton home safe and- … oh CRAP! I totally forgot-” ,he exclaimed, getting on his feet.  
“Oh right where are your friends right now?” ,Helia asked.  
“They went to our room, I need to check on them” ,he said more quiet, putting an ear against the door and fuck- there were now multiple girls in the hallway. He had no chance. Unless… 

“Hey what are you doing?” ,Ella asked as Roman climbed on the desk once again.  
“I’m going to prove to you that I can nail this climb” ,a confident grin crept up on his face. “Well then, El Capitano must say farewell now, myladies! But we will see each other again”  
He received playfull eyerolls from Edna and Mina, enthusiastic clapping from Helia and even a Salut from Ella. “Yes oh Captain my Captain” ,she grinned, having learned about Roman’s love for theater in their conversation.  
Roman saluted back with a proud grin before he grabbed hard on the thick ivy and other plants that grew on the wall. Slowly climbing up he thanked the stars that their window was slightly opened, but the curtains were closed. Didn’t matter, because with some sweat he made it to the window without too much scratches. Shifting caruffly through the blue curtains that painted the room in calm blue light. He climbed in very carefully, as he saw that Patton and Logan were both in their separate beds, holding hands across. They didn’t seem to be asleep yet tho, since they both peaked their heads up as he climbed in.  
“Oh there you are, we were already getting worried” ,said Patton, as he carefully put his glasses on.  
“Sorry, dearest puffball. I caught up with a few… old friends” ,he smiled. Turning to Logan, who mirrored Patton with putting on his glasses, he asked: “How long?”  
For the first time this month Logan could manage to smile calm while looking at his clock. “It’s still two hours until the sun rises in Azerbaijan”  
A bit unsure if he understood the whole concept Roman carefully fully asked “So… we did it?”  
And he would lie, if he said that Logan nodding smiling, whispering a small “Yes”, didn’t fill him with the biggest joy he has felt in this whole time. A bright grin planted itself on his face as he looked to Patton, who smiled back just as bright.  
“What even is your arrangement here? Sleeping across like that! Come here!” ,he exclaimed, picking Patton up, who squeed and tightly grabbed around his neck. “Roman!”  
He walked across and put Patton gently down next to Logan, who quickly pulled his arms around the smaller man. Just like Roman who joined on the other side. Finally having their victory cuddle after all these hardships and the fear of losing one another. Holding each other warm and comfortable, even through the summer heat. They didn’t mind. All what counted that they were finally here and finally safe. 

Patton sniffed, smiling soft. “Thank you so much, you two… you saved me”  
“Anytime” ,they replied in unison.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, please don’t ask what this curse is and why it’s connected to Azerbaijan. Dreams are WEIRD. But the scene in which Roman climbs back in and sees how they are holding hands across was too cute to not eternalize this moment X3


End file.
